Foreign relations of the Kingdom of Texas
The Kingdom of Texas maintains mostly neutral foreign relations with many nations in the world. There are several nations, however, which Texas has friendly relations, and several nations with which Texas has bad relations with. The foreign policy and international stance is set monthly in reports by the Department of State (TX). Player nations Union of Everett Texas and the Union of Everett have been long standing political allies, and are historically important to each other. Texas and Everett were both formerly of the United States before its dissolution and reform in 2004. While the two have extremely different political structures and morals, Everett and Texas continue to uphold well relations. Everett was one of the first sovereign nations to recognize Texas as independent from the United States. Imperialist States of America Texas and the Imperialist States have very perplexed but warm relations, but are historically massively important to one another. The Kingdom of Texas has held great disdain for the United States ever since Texan secession in 2004, but following the reform of the Old United States, relations became warmer and friendlier as the two grew apart from their post-American roots. While unofficial, Texas has viewed the Imperialist States as an important ally politically, economically, and arguably militarily. Recent transgressions in the Imperialist States have worried Texan politicians however, such as the controversial SFAQL Act that was passed by Imperialist congressmen in the September of 2012. Nova Zemlaya Free Republic Texas has had neutral relations with the Nova Zemlaya Free Republic, but maintains an embassy in its capital and has generally warm relations with the nation. Actions against former Huria have caused some minor strain in relations though, but the gap was quickly bridged after the initial fall and disbandment of Huria. Benelux Texas and Benelux have upheld neutral but warm relations. Diplomatic actions in the United Nations that angered Texan ambassadors caused an icy outlook between the two, though the argument was quickly ended when Texan ambassadors were escorted out of the room. Relations have remained neutral since then, and an embassy is still maintained in Amsterdam. Scandinavian Empire Texas and Scandinavia have had warm, friendly relations, though political differences set the nations apart. However, Texas maintains an embassy in Copenhagen from which it keeps positive points of output towards the Scandinavian government. South African Confederacy Since its conception, Texas has supported the South African Confederacy as a nation to promote development in Africa. While holding strained relations for the first few weeks of its existence, Texas now has a large financial and aide mission ongoing based out of the SAC. Texas is a supporter of the South African Confederacy, and the two nations have an exchange of embassies in each others capitals. Texas considers the SAC to be a strong economic ally, and the country serves as the gateway to Texan diplomacy through the rest of Africa. Interex Texas and Interex hold estranged relations, with the secretiveness of Interex raising suspicion about the nation to many Texan government officials and civilians alike. Reports of advanced technologies have given the Texan government fair warning that Interex is not friendly in any way to its southern and eastern neighbor, which has ultimately made diplomacy between Interex and Texas concise and cold. Interex is stated to officially be a "Threat to Economic Interests" in Asia, and the country is constantly cited when Texas holds formal exchanges with China, India, Pakistan or Afghanistan. Post-Huria The nations of Post-Huria and Texas have well relations, due to Texan economic and military arrangements with the former nation. Formerly an official "friend" of Huria, Texas has continued its support of the nation by providing aide to many East African nations, but also has been assisting populations that were oppressed by the Hurian regime. Texas has also provided stabilization support in countries that experienced brief rioting following the collapse of Huria. East Asian Federation Texas and the East Asian Federation have neutral and lukewarm relations. The two countries have a large economic partnership, and Texas cites East Asia as an important factor in the national economy. While not officially allies, the Kingdom has always supported the East Asian Federation since the existence of Texas, and the economy of Texas is somewhat dependent on the East Asian economy because of its large consumer and production base. The nations share an exchange of embassies in each other's capitals. Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Government and politics of the Kingdom of Texas Category:Government